Nightfall
by TBella91
Summary: Isabella Marie Roberts was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, but when she became a vampire hunter that all changed. She received special abilities and powers, to fight against the vampires. She also has a team where she is the leader. What happens when she meets a vampire named Edward Cullen and finds out that she isn't Roberts because she s a Cullen? Please review!
1. The first encounter

It was the middle of September. We started high school with the girls, which made me feel a little nervous. I was having breakfast, when suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Renata, one of my friends. She told me, that a new family just moved here in Forks. It was great news, and she was as happy as I was. But the bad thing in this whole thing was, that they were also in danger as the rest of the people here. The danger being the vampire attacks, that were revealed as animal attacks. When I ended the conversation, I ate the rest of my food, and then proceeded to do some of my morning chores. It was the first day of school, so that's why I decided to get dressed a little more elegant. I picked out black trousers and my favorite violet shirt, which was bought by my mother. She had visited me in the summer holiday. I got dressed, smoothed my hair, which I left untied. With make-up I was done very fast, because I only used a little mascara, eye pencil and founding cream on my face, as always. I was very uncertain about the shoes that I picked out, but finally I chose a black heeled one, that showed-off my toned legs beautifully.

After I was ready, I headed to school, because the opening ceremony was half an hour away. When I left the house I observed that it was cloudy, which was a very common phenomenon here, so I decide to drive myself to school with my car. It was a short trip, because it only took me fifteen minutes to arrive. I drove into the parking place, where I parked my purple 'Renault Initiale Paris'. It was so flashy compared to other cars in town, but I loved it. There were a lot of free parking places, so I picked one randomly and I parked the car. It was a good place, because it was close to the school building. The girls from my team arrived after me, each of them driving their own car. I knew that they were coming from the café, because Elliott, who was our boss, needed their help. He didn`t need my help, because of the simple fact that I would be working there this afternoon anyway.

I was searching for something in my backpack that was in the backseat of my car, when Renata suddenly hugged me from behind. It scared me so much, that a trashcan that was nearby suffered the result, because it exploded. Those who were standing in the area obviously saw it happen, and gave frightened glances where the trashcan was just a few seconds ago. I looked a bit shocked at the pieces that remained after the explosion, as well as the girls. Finally, Renata was the one who brought me back from my shock.

"Bella, what was that?" She asked. She was confused, and didn`t understand how it all happened, but I had a little idea of it.

"I'm not really sure, but I think that it was me." I answered quietly, while the girls looked at me with widened eyes.

"How did you do that?" She asked and I could swear that there was curiosity laced in her voice.

"Honestly, I really don`t know. But I think that it was me, because you hugged me, and it took me by surprise." I answered, while she tried to hide her surprised look.

"Another power? No way! Tell me that this is a joke." She said frowning. We laughed at the way she acted.

"It isn't a joke, it seems that I`ve got a new ability." I sighed, griming. I was used to the fact that I gained more and more abilities and powers, but Renata was so jealous in a good way, that she often had a face, like she ate a lemon or something like that. I was getting used to it by now.

"You know that it isn't my fault that I`m blessed or cursed with these abilities and powers." I repeated this every time, when I gained a new one, so that she can calm down.

"I know, but I can still be jealous, right?" She asked mockingly, which made all of us laugh.

"Yes you can, but you know very well, that I am the one who remains with these." I answered with a laugh, while her frown deepened.

"Calm down girls. Let's get going, because the opening ceremony will start in ten minutes." Said Wanda, while she locked her car.

"All right, let`s go then. I don't really want to miss out something important." I replied, while I grabbed my bag from the car and then locked it.

As we entered the building, I immediately stalled. I smelled something odd, which was similar to the smell or scent of a vampire, but it wasn't the same somehow. It was a bit lighter and it was a little different. I was the leader of our vampire hunter team, and that is how I could sense their scent much faster than the other members. Renata saw that something wasn't right. She always did.

"Bella, what is it?" She asked nervously, while she handed me her sunglasses. I grabbed them from her, and put them on as fast as I could.

"Oh, damn!" I grumbled. She knows, and the other girls know, that my eye color changes every time I sense vampires, or because of the different feeling like fear, happiness, anger, love, and much more. But the girls reacted the same way too. This was something that bothered us the most. My brown eyes color changed into purple.

"I smell vampires in here." I replied to her question. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I can smell it too, but I don't really know if it`s only one, or more." she said. "We better keep an eye open. Maybe the others felt it too." she spoke aloud my thoughts.

"You are completely right." I replied shortly. We headed to the room where the ceremony was going to be held.

The girls were in different places in the room. I decided to stand in the back, close to the door. This way I can sense the vampire fast, and can also get him out without problem. I didn't feel the scent of a vampire in the room, and that's why I decided to take off the sunglasses before it gets suspicious to someone. Shortly after, I sensed that scent again, which made me turn in the direction from where it came.

And then I saw him.

He was tall and handsome. Shiny, tousled bronze hair was one of his striking features. But his eyes, they were like melted gold. I was totally amazed by his sight. I never saw, such a handsome boy in my entire life. He slowly turned, and looked at me.

I was so dazzled by him, that I forgot about my eye color problem. He was staring at me in a kind of friendly manner, but then I saw that he was very confused about something. Then I realized that my eyes changed. I grabbed my bag, and I ran out as fast as I could to a nearby bathroom.

In the bathroom mirror, I saw that I was right. There were beautiful sparkling purple eyes looking back at me. I wasn't quite used to them, but they were so, for almost one and a half year. I knew that boy wondered on the fact of my eye color, but in such a situation, I always explained that I am wearing contact lenses. That is why my eye color changes by the time. For some reason it always worked until now. I will explain the same to him, if he asks about it.

When my eye color changed back to normal, I decided to go sign the papers at the office. I hate going back for the last few minutes, so this way I can check my classes. I signed every paper, and I received my timetable. I checked my classroom, walked in, and sat down. I picked a place in the back, near the window.

I started thinking, that boy I met earlier was somehow a little weird. He was too perfect, and he had that sense of a vampire. If he was a vampire, than that meant he isn't a normal one, which would explain the difference. I was a bit nervous because I didn't know where to put him and this whole thing. My thoughts were cleaned by the students walking in. I looked out the window, and I saw that beside my car was another one. A Volvo I suppose, which wasn't there earlier. Suddenly I felt that odd scent again. I think he just sat down next to me, on the other chair.

"Beautiful car, isn't it?" I heard the most beautiful voice that I couldn't resist, so I turned around to see the owner.

"Yes, it is." I replied looking at him. I was amazed by his perfection when I looked at him. When we looked at each other I noticed that he was concentrating on something.

"Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." he said introducing himself and smiled at me. He held out his hand and waited for me to accept it. "Anyway, that's my car." he added whispering.

"No problem, I'm Isabella Roberts, but just call me Bella." I introduced myself, and I accepted his hand and shook it, but then in that second when our hands met I felt something. I felt some kind of icy, cold tingling feeling that went through my arm. It was like I`ve been electrified. In this whole time, his arm was still cold and hardly held to mine.

"Nice car!" I added, while I looked at him again. His golden eyes looked at me, deeply in my eyes. I observed that immediately.

"Your eye color is very interesting, Bella." he said whispering. I snatched my pocket mirror and I verified what I was afraid of. I put on my sunglasses and I continued the conversation politely.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile.

"Contact lenses?" He asked curiously. Double feelings were fighting inside of me, from the way he looked at me. I felt safe, but I was also afraid at some point.

"Yes" I replied. "If the light is strong then my eyes turn purple. But if it turns normal after it gets used to it." I explained the lie, to Edward. This was the same that I told anyone else too. Luckily everyone believed it, and I hoped that he does as well.

"I understand." he answered, but before he could say anything else, the teacher walked in. I didn't even hear the bell. He was very kind, because he let me keep my sunglasses on if the light bothered me.

We spent almost an hour in the classroom talking about ourselves, the timetable and classes we are going to attend. But before I wanted to leave the classroom, Edward called after me.

"Where to?" He asked with a cute smile.

"To the Wildcat Café. I`m working there as a waitress." I replied, and he nodded, but his smile remained.

"Can ask you, where do you live?" He asked, and I saw that he is really interested and curious.

"I live in a house at the beginning of the town, near the forest, you?" I replied asking him as well. I wanted to know where he lived. His smile got bigger when he heard my question.

"I just moved here, with my parents, sisters and brothers." he replied kindly, as we got out of the building and in to the parking lot.

"Where is your car parked?"

"Next to yours, a purple Renault." I replied with a giggle, which made him laugh. We reached the cars, where we said goodbye to each other.

"I'm happy, that I met you Bella." he smiled at me, which made him even more handsome.

"I am happy too that I met you Edward." I said, smiling back at him.

"Well, then I think we will meet tomorrow. Have a nice day, bye!" He said to me, and he put on a lopsided smile which totally swept me off my feet.

"Yeah. Have a nice day, bye!" I said goodbye to him. While he got into his car he looked at me all the time.

I also got into my car, and then I saw two girls and two boys join Edward in his car. I supposed that they would be his sisters and brothers, because they all looked like him. Pale skin, golden eyes and they were all beautiful.

Time ran away so fast, that I only noticed it when I looked at the clock on the board of the car. It was already two o`clock in the afternoon. I had an hour until my shift started in the café and I had to replace Wesley, the secondary boss. I just wanted to leave the parking lot, when I saw that the Volvo wasn't there anymore. As I left the school area, my phone started to rang. It was Elliott, the boss.

"Hello Bella, where are you?" asked Elliott with that interesting voice of his.

"Hello Elliott, I just left school. Is something wrong?" I questioned griming, because he only calls when there is a lot of work to do in the café.

"No, nothing that couldn't be resolved." he replied. "Wesley has to leave earlier. Can you come in now?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course. I want to talk to you anyway." I replied with a definite tone.

"Then, we are waiting for you, bye!" He said and ended the call after I said goodbye.

Soon enough I arrived at the café. The girls were in the parking lot in the back of the building, where they were chatting with each other.

"Hey!" They greeted me smiling, while I approached them.

"Hey girls!" I greeted them smiling as well. "What's up?" I asked them curiously.

"Elliott asked us to look around, so maybe we can find a few hungry beasts." said Andrea with a laugh that made us laugh as well.

"Okay then, you should go, but please call me if you girls find something. That's an order!" I replied with a leader tone that was immediately recognized by the girls.

"We will bye!" Christine said, and then after I replied to her goodbye, they left and I went inside the building.

I hated my waitress dress. I told Elliott that it was a torture, but he liked it. I just finished dressing, when I decided to talk to my boss about what happened today in the schools parking lot. There were only a few customers, and that is why we could close the café earlier.

"Elliott, do you have some spare time, so we can talk?" I asked my boss with a serious look, which made him get a little worried.

"Of course Bella. What is it about?" he asked me while we sat down at a table nearby.

"Well, you should probably know that I got a new power…again." I replied. "And this one is a dangerous one."

"That sounds cool. And what is your new power?" He asked. The fact that it is dangerous did not frighten him.

"Well, I think it is some sort of ability for blasting, but I did it when I was frightened by Renata." I replied, while I held my head, and thought about the frightened looks I received in the parking lot.

"Then let's take a try, shall we?" He questioned me, but then he placed a vase on the table next to us before I could answer him.

"No way Elliot, I`m not going to do this. This is extremely dangerous!" I stood up nervously. "I don't even know how to control it. I don't want to harm you or destroy anything else in this place." I tried to talk him out of it, but it didn't work this time.

"Don't be afraid Bella, you will do just fine. Just concentrate, and imagine that this vase on the table is a vampire." he murmured softly and with a relaxing tone. I looked at him, grateful for his reassurance. He always helped me a lot with my abilities.

"Okay. You wanted so, then I will try." I answered, and I fully concentrated on the vase, which a second later exploded into thousands of pieces all around the place.

"Congrats girlie, you just learned how to use your new ability!" he said appreciatively while he came back from his hiding place.

"Thanks." I took a bow giggling, which caused Elliott to start laughing.

"This is all that you wanted to talk about?" He asked. It was like he could read my mind or something.

"Well, today I met a boy in school. He had a scent that was like the vampires, but different from nomad ones." I informed Elliott, who looked surprised.

"So you are saying that he smells like a vampire, but he isn't a nomad one. His smell isn't so intensive and strong, but different…" he trailed off, and I nodded.

"Yes, exactly. I could say that it is hard to call it vampire scent." I said, while I was looking at my boss.

"Eye color, behavior, skin?" He kept asking me, like I wasn't clear enough.

"His eyes were golden, behavior is normal but his skin is pale, hard and cold like ice. And his beauty is not from this world I am sure of it." I replied, while I saw that Elliott had an answer for me.

"Bella, you have to know, that besides these nomads which you already know, there are other vampires. These other vampires are vegetarian vampires. They don't feed on human blood but on animal's blood." he answered.

I was totally shocked, and he saw my expression.

Our conversation took more than an hour. I said goodbye to Elliott, and then headed home. My mind was full of this new boy, and I wasn't sure about what he was or who he was. I thought of this all night, and I couldn't believe the fact that a boy so charming and nice like Edward Cullen could be a vampire.


	2. Secrets

Secrets

Next day, I woke up tired. I didn't sleep well, because I was tossing and turning all the time. It probably was from the talk with Elliott, because I was thinking all the time of Edward and the fact that what could he really be. I wanted to know as soon as possible, what was really the truth. Even if Elliott statements were always right if we are talking about vampires. I finished my morning chores very fast, so I thought that I should call my mother. I wanted to talk to her about my first day at school, but she hadn't got time for her only daughter, so our phone conversation wasn't long, just about five minutes.

After the conversation I decided that I will go to the café. There was almost an hour until my first class, and I didn't want to stay home, so I picked up my bag and my key ring which held my special pendant, then I left the house.

It didn't take me much and I was already at the café. I parked my car in the back parking lot, where my boss, Elliott waited for me.

" Good morning wolf girl!" He greeted me with his own little joke.

" Good morning to you too Mr. Slave-driver, what`s the situation? " I asked him with my own little joke, while we entered the shop.

" Noting, really. What are you doing here? " He asked me confused.

" I have a half an hour until my first clad. I wanted to look in " I replied to Elliott. Wesley just came from the kitchen. I saw a very grateful smile on his face.

" Hey Bella, you did great, to look in. I`m very thankful for the fact that you came in earlier so I could leave yesterday "he said thankfully, which made me smile.

" Hey Wesley, you don't have to thank me for it. I`ll do it anytime if I can " I replied.

Wesley went to order product for the café, this way the opening remained for Elliott.

" This is great. Again I am the one who opens the shop " he grumbled, which made me laugh at him. " What do you want to do now? " He asked with curiosity in his voice. I knew exactly what he wanted to know.

" I want to bring to light the fact that he is or not a vampire " I replied firmly.

" You know very well little girl, that I`m not the one, who will talk you out of this " he said. " But if it reveals that he isn't a nomad but a vegetarian, than it`s forbidden for you to kill him. You and the girls know the rules very well. You cannot kill him, until he kills innocent people " he warned me. I nodded, because I knew the rules very well.

It was unnecessary for Elliot to warn me about killing Edward. I wasn't sure that I could really hurt him or even kill him. But I will find out the truth, no matter what it takes.

I was thinking about my conversation with Elliott when I arrived at school, where the girls were waiting for me. I told them why I skipped the end of the opening ceremony: I met a Cullen boy. I told them that there is a high probability, that Edward Cullen is a vampire. They didn't imagine how he could be a vampire if he isn't like the nomad ones. I told them that he doesn't kill people, because he hunts other living creatures like animals.

I told them everything that Elliott told me. I also told them that I want to know the truth about him. I really wanted to know, but I don't want to get caught with the girls, because that would mean to reveal our secret. This is why I decided to let the things go as they want. After all everything will surely reveal in time, and I felt that it will happen sooner or later. Although I am sure it is worth the waiting. After I spoke with the girls I went to my classroom where my classes were.

I saw him already when I stepped into the classroom. He started smiling in that very first moment when he saw me. The scent started to bother me the less, because I already started to get used to it. We didn't even have time to greet each other, because the teacher walked in the classroom. During the classes I saw that Edward watched me. It was like he tried to read in me. I also saw, that he moved to the open window a few times, during class, but I didn't imagine why he did that.

I spent the breaks between classes to talk with my classmates and others from school. Edward spent the breaks with those, who got in his car yesterday. During the last class my magic pendant which was on my key ring suddenly flashed. This was the sign that helped us to know that there is a vampire somewhere in town. I packed my stuff as fast as I could, and when the teacher leaved the classroom I leaved it too.

I felt Edward dark gaze in my back, and it wasn't that beautiful golden which I expected from him. When I realized I was in the parking lot where I wrote a text message to the girls that I will go after that nomad so they can stay on their last class. I put my backpack in the car; got my pendant from my key ring then I ran into the forest which was near the school. I let the instinct which was hiding inside of me to take over my body. I concentrated on that vampire and I didn't even realize that someone was following me from respectable distance. When I thought I was deep enough in the forest I squeezed the pendant which changed me to my wolf gene based camouflage. I didn't really like it and didn't get used to it by now that I could transform into something like this. I had wolf ears, a wolf tail and a black leather dress, which was formed by black leather jeans, black leather top and black leather boots. After my transformation I found the nomad vampire who was searching for his prey.

I used my magic whip to capture the vampire. But then the wind blew towards me a very familiar scent. It was Edwards's scent what made me look in that direction where the scent came from. The vampire was very smart, because he used my weakness and pulled the whip, and because of that I flew a few meters and a hit a big tree, which crackled and then landed on me. Everything went dark, but after a few minutes I came to myself. Edward was fighting the nomad. He ripped his head off so quickly that I almost didn't see it happen as I was on the groung. He was by my side in a second after that.

" Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me? " His voice sounded very desperate.

" Yes I can hear you, but what are you doing here? " I replied and asked nervous, while I looked at Edward who gently lifted the tree off of me.

" I had a bad feeling so I decided to follow you, so I can be sure that everything is okay " he explained while he helped me to get on my feet. " Are you alright? " He asked again while he looked me in the eyes. I nodded then I went to the killed vampire and threw a fire ball on him so he can burn. I transformed back to my normal human look.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me confused, but I still saw the worry in his eyes. I decided that I will tell him everything that he wants to know, because I bet he saw everything. I knew in that moment that I own him an explanation, because he saved my life and I knew inside that I can trust him.

" You saw everything, right? " I asked while I took a seat on the trunk that he moved off of me.

" Yes I did " He replied sincerely with a serious look on his face. Then he came and sat next to me.

" I guess you want to know what happened here " I sighed sadly. I didn't know that this secret will be discovered. I knew that someday probably, but not know. I saw that he wants to know everything that he did not know.

" You know Bella, you don't have to tell me your secret is you don't want to, but if you tell me yours I will tell you mine " He tried to encourage me. He looked me deep in the eyes and I knew that he was saying the truth. This helped me a lot in my decision. " You can trust me " he whispered with a soft smile, which made me smile too. He is going to tell me the truth about him, which I already suspected.

" I want to thank you. You saved my life. I became so scared when I sensed you scent " I confessed to him while I bowed my head.

" I am so sorry. I was the one who distracted you. If I had been a little far, none of this happened " He tried to blame himself, but I shake my head.

" It isn't your fault. Let's change the subject because I don't want to argue on this " I said and he nodded. It didn't take too long for him to start with his questions.

" Do you really wears contact lenses or that a simple little lie? " He asked. I saw that he was close to the truth, but he wanted me to say it.

" No, I don't use contact lenses. It's a gracious little lie. My original eye color is brow. The purple shade appears only when there is a vampire around town, if I sense him or for feeling like happiness, love, hate, anger and other. And if I transform it becomes purple " I informed him. He was very interested about my secret and story, because he drank my words like a thirsty land.

"Can I ask you than what is this and when did this all start? Because it's very concrete that you kill vampires and you can't be nothing else than a vampire hunter. Am I right? " He said and questioned in the same time. It was very clear that he was interested.

" You are right. I kill vampires and I am a vampire hunter. But let me clear the situation, because I only kill nomad vampires who kill innocent people. This is a very long story but let me tell you the short version. With this whole vampire hunter thing I gained a so called wolf gene and my grandma was a witch. She was the one who blessed me or cursed me with more abilities and powers. I try to stay strong when I gain a new ability, but it isn't too easy to control them sometimes " I explained the short version of my story. " Your turn " I said while I pointed at him. I had a doubt that he was what he was, but I wasn't that sure about it until now.

" Well what did you observe until now? I mean I know that you have a concrete idea " he said while he stood up from the trunk and he smiled.

" I observed some unnatural things such as your eye color changes from golden to black " I said and he nodded. I knew that I was on the right track " Your skin is ice cold and hard like stone it is probably impenetrable " he nodded again. " Your scent is somehow different from the nomad ones. I almost can't even call it vampire scent. You are extremely strong and quick " I said and he nodded again.

" You missed something. I am very fast and I have abilities too " he said while he disappeared and he reappeared at my back. He scared me so much that I accidentally used my blasting ability and I made a rock turn into dust. Edward was impressed and then he asked the question that had cleared everything.

" So what can I possibly be id I am strong and fast? My skin is pale ice cold, impenetrable and my smell is similar to the nomad vampire`s smell. And I have special abilities too.

All these things matched. Only one thing didn't. The eye color. The nomad vampires had red eyes and he had golden one. But he can't be human that's for sure. I hesitated a bit, but he couldn't be anything else.

" You are a vampire too " I said with a determined look.

" Yes but not a nomad one. I am a vegetarian vampire who feeds on animals " he said while he looked at me so he can see my reaction. I smiled, because a huge rock fell off my chest when he admitted that he wasn't a nomad vampire but a vegetarian one. So I can't hurt him. What a relief!

" Are there more like you? " I asked and he smiled when he saw the curiosity in my eyes.

" Yes, my whole family is vegetarian. My adoptive parent and my adopted sisters and brothers. They were with me yesterday and today. You will meet them when I will take you to our place. They want to meet you " he said and I blushed what he observed. My eye color changed as well. His family wants to meet me. Okay that was weird.

" Can you tell me their names? " I asked and he nodded. He laughed at my curios behavior.

" My mother is Esme, my father is Carlisle, my sisters are Rosalie and Alice, and my brothers are Emmett and Jasper " he answered. He then added that who is younger and older than him.

" They all have beautiful names " I was amazed by their names.

It was getting late so I decided to stand up and slowly head home. When I stood up I suddenly got dizzy. It was my luck that Edward appeared and caught me, although it was an awkward moment.

" Are you sure that you are okay? " He asked me while he gave me a worried look. " Maybe you should be seen by a doctor " he recommended but I shake my head in response.

" No need for that I`m fine, really. I heal fast. Tomorrow I will be just great " I tried to convince him.

" Do you want to come over to us tomorrow? " He asked and I saw the hope in his eyes and I heard it in his voice too.

" I suppose I could. I want to meet the rest of your family " I replied with a sincere smile.

" Okay then it`s discussed. Tomorrow after school I will take you to our place " he said with a smile while we headed to the school parking lot where we left our cars.

The parking lot was empty. Only my car and Edward`s was there. It was late which explained a lot. Everybody went home. We said goodbye to each other but before that Edward asked my cell phone number which I gave to him.

When I arrived home I checked my e-mails and my voice calls on my phone, but no one called me. Not even my own mother. I called Elliott by the way and I told him that Edward and his family are vegetarian vampires. They feed on animals and not humans so they aren't dangerous. After the conversation I took a shower and then I went to bed. It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep but I was happy. I was happy because I found out that Edward is a vegetarian vampire and not a nomad one.


	3. The big meeting

The big meeting

This was the day. I will meet the Cullen family. I was very excited about meeting Edward`s family. I told Elliott everything that I found out about Edward. He wanted to know every little detail so I told him everything. He although was upset of the fact that I told Edward my secret but he calmed down when I told him that he was the one who saved my life the other day. I sent a text message to the girls. I didn't want to get in a long conversation with them about the Cullens.

At school the lessons were quite interesting and the time passed fast. Edward was very polite. He helped me to pack my stuff in my bag, and then we headed out of the classroom together.

" Can we go? " He questioned while he opened his car`s door by the passenger side.

" Sure, but what about my car? " I answered and I took a look at my car, which was parked nearby.

" I asked Alice to take it to your house " He said with a smile.

" Fine with me. I will put the keys in the glove box. Can you tell her where she finds them? " I asked him and then he added with a giggle.

" No need. She will know exactly where you put them " I looked at him with widened eyes while I got in to Edward`s car.

" I don't quite understand what you just said " I said when he got into the car too.

" You do remember when I said that I have a special ability? "He asked while he drove out of the parking place. I nodded.

" Yes I remember. It wasn't too long ago " I answered with a giggle. I observed that he mostly was looking at me then on the road.

" I`m happy that you remember it " he answered while smiling. " In my family everyone has something special. I would like to tell you, but they told me that they want to share it with you " his smile made me forget my words.

" Can you tell me, since when are you a vampire? " I questioned him, and he didn't hesitate too much with the answer.

" If I want to be honest, from 1918 " He said while he was looking at me to see my reaction.

" Wow! And what do the others think about you taking me to your place? " I asked him seriously.

" They want to meet and know you better Bella. It was their idea but I liked it a lot " he answered while he drove on to an unknown path which I never saw. I could almost tell, that if he had been human, he would have blushed. I didn't been on this patch before. Although I was almost everywhere because of those stupid nomad vampires.

-"We are here " I heard his voice bringing me back from my thoughts.

He stopped the car. When I looked around I saw a huge house. The whole house was beautiful. Almost like a castle out of glass. It looked amazing from outside. Edward got out of the car and appeared at my side with vampire speed. He helped me get out of the car. He was a total gentleman. I could totally get used to this.

" Thank you. Beautiful house " I said to him while I was looking at the house then on him.

" Thanks I`m glad you like it but wait until you see it from inside " he answered while we were walking up the stairs. There was a balcony where we entered the house. He opened the wide door in front of me then let me in. When I entered the vampire scent immediately slapped my nose. Edward looked at me with curiosity in his eyes and he was looking at me too long which made me feel weird.

" Are you okay Bella? " He finally asked when he saw that I didn't move for some reason.

" Yes everything is fine. Just all these scents are a little too much for once and you know that the instincts never sleep " I answered with a smile so he can calm down. He calmed down then he smiled back at me. I saw on him that he was worried about me.

" Then let`s go in the living room. They are very curious about you. I can hear their thoughts from there " he said smiling. I stopped from stepping on the stairs following Edward. I was shocked.

-"You can read their thoughts? " I asked still totally shocked.

" Yes, this is my ability. I can read every ones thoughts but you are the only exception " he answered and I calmed down. It would be very frustrating if he could hear everything that I`m thinking of him.

" I don't understand it. How can it be possible? " I asked him while we headed to the living room.

" I don't know yet but I will find out " he said with I smile.

In the next second I found myself in a huge living room. There were five vampires in the room. Three of them were sitting on the couch and the other two in armchairs. Everyone was smiling friendly while they stood up to welcome me.

-"Hello I`m so happy to meet you Bella " a woman walked to me happily smiling and hugging me. She can't be no one else but Esme Edward`s adoptive mother.

" Good afternoon! I am happy to meet you Mrs. Cullen " I said smiling and she then she interrupted me.

" Please dear, call me Esme " she said smiling. She was very beautiful and kind. So mother like.

" Hello, I`m Rosalie. I`m Edward big sister and he is Emmett my husband " said a blonde haired girl then he introduced his husband who stood by her side. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl that I`ve ever seen in my life. She was perfect just like a Barbie.

" Hi Rosalie, Emmett nice to meet you " I said and I didn't expect what happened next.

" Hi little girl! " said Emmett then he grabbed me and twirled me. I didn't expect such a welcoming. It didn't last long because someone from the back had rebuked on him with a threatening voice.

" Emmett Cullen put Bella down in this second or you will have to deal with me! " said a girl with black spiky hair. She was like a goblin. I was sure that she was Alice Edward`s little sister.

" Hi Bella!" She said and then she jumped on my neck. She was careful so I didn't lose my balance.

" Hi Alice! " I said to her while she got off of me so I could say hi to the last vampire in the room. It was Jasper who was standing farther.

"Hi Bella! Nice to meet you I`m Jasper Edwards little brother and Alice`s husband " he introduced himself. So everyone had a mate but Edward. Only one Cullen wasn't present. Dr Cullen the householder.

" Carlisle will be home soon " Edward said as he knew why I was looking around.

" I understand. Alice " I said while I looked at her. She came to me with vampire speed and she gave me my car keys.

" It's in the garage "she answered smiling. I attached my pendant on the key ring which I placed in my pocket.

" How did you know where was the key. Edward told you? " I asked her and then I reminded our talk with Edward that Alice will know where I put the keys.

" No he didn't tell me " she said. " I found out with my ability of seeing in the future " she added and I was totally shocked again. Twice a day. It's a great new record for me. Everyone was laughing because of my chocked look.

" Well I think that's pretty cool " this was everything I could say in that moment. " What abilities are you hiding from me? " I questioned them with a little giggle which made them laugh. Edward was the one who answered my question.

" You already know my ability and Alice`s " he said and I nodded. We all took place in the living room and sit down on the couches or on the armchairs. " Esme is very passionate and motherly. Rosalie has the uncommon beauty. Emmett is the strongest. Jasper can sense your feeling and he can control them it`s called pathokinesis. Carlisle has compassion which allows him to resist human blood" he informed me about everyone`s ability. I looked at everyone. They all were smiling at me.

I was about to speak when I heard that the front door opened. It didn't take too much a beautiful blonde haired man walked in the living room smiling at the others than he looked at me.

" Hello, you must be Bella. I`m Dr Carlisle Cullen but please call me Carlisle " he said introducing himself while he came closer to me. He gazed on my necklace which I was wearing. It had a beautiful pendant on it. " It`s a beautiful piece, where did you get it? " He asked with curiosity in his voice.

" I have it since I was born. My grams told me so " I answered Carlisle`s question while he took a closer look at the pendant. The pendant was heart shaped and it had a four leafed clover in it.

" Who was your grandma Bella? " Carlisle asked silently. The look on his face changed immediately.

" Charlotte Bennett " I replied while Carlisle went more pale then he was before. I that could happen with vampires.

" And your mother is Renée Gilbert " he said my mom`s name before he was with her husband. I looked at Carlisle with a shocked look on my face. I didn't know that a vampire knew my mother. While we were talking the other stood still like perfect statues. Only Alice was smiling.

" Yes Gilbert is my mom`s old name before she got married. You know her? And if yes then for how long? " I asked Carlisle who freaked me out with his answer.

" She was my wife. She married me while I was still human " he replied. If I was shocked until now then this was the point when I was in total shock.

" That`s impossible… " we said the same thing at the same time. We both stared at each other with widened eyes.

" Bella please tell me your full name " he looked at me seriously. His eyes were full of hope.

" Isabella Marie Roberts " I replied. Then he let my pendant out of his hand. He was holding it until now.

"Then it`s you! You are my little girl. My little Isabella " he said. His voice was tender and full of happiness. He took my hand in his and his look was totally changed. He was very happy and he was smiling. When our hands met I felt some sort of tingling. Like I was hit by electricity but it was very weak. This happened with Edward too when we touched the first time. But this was totally different. This time it was weaker.

I wanted some sort of explanation for this but in just a few seconds a letter appeared in my hands. It appeared from nowhere. It was my name on the paper and I knew that grams wrote it for me. I knew her writing. I was very curious what the letter contains so I opened it after I let go of Carlisle`s hands.

My dear little Bella!

You will probably get this letter when you will find out who your real dad is. Your real father is Carlisle Cullen so you aren't Roberts you are Cullen my dear. I`m sorry that I can't be with you but your father will explain everything you need to know. I love you both and take care.

Your grandma, Charlotte.

After I finished reading the letter I looked shocked at Carlisle. I suddenly went dizzy and everything went black. I felt cold hands on my wrist and on my forehead which helped me to come back.

" Bella can you hear me? " Edward asked with a nervous and scared tone. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that everyone was there. They had the same shocked looks on their faces like I did.

" Bella are you okay? " Carlisle asked. He was very worried while he touched my hands which I squeezed.

" Yes I`m fine. So you really are my father? " I questioned Carlisle who helped me get up if I get dizzy again.

" Yes darling, I`m your real biological father " he replied. I hugged him tight and then he replied the same way.

" Bella! My little Isabella. I am so happy that I found you and that you are finally here with me " Carlisle replied with a happy smile on his face while he smoothed on my face with his hand because there were tears falling from my eyes.

" Dad I`m so glad that I met you " I sobbed while he hugged me again after he wiped off my tears.

" I knew it would happen this way! " Alice cheered while Emmett interrupted her.

" We know Alice that you saw it happen, but why didn't you tell us too? " Emmett asked from her.

" Because it had to be this way " she replied to Emmett while she looked at him with a very stinging look.

" I still don't understand many things but if grams say that you are my father then she must be right. She would never, ever lie to me " I said looking at Carlisle who smiled proud at me and he squeezed my hand.

" I know darling, but we will talk about it later when you are ready for it " Carlisle replied seriously. He saw how this new situation affected me.

" So Bella is your daughter " Esme said while she stepped next to us. She put one hand on my shoulder and on his husband`s shoulder.

" Yes my dear Bella is my real daughter and I am her father " he said talking to everyone in the house. He sounded very proud. Everyone was still surprised.

" Then Bella isn't Roberts at all because she is Cullen " Edward said smiling while he came to us and put his hand on my free shoulder. This made me feel weird. My heart was beating faster and my eye color changed as well. He observed it because he removed his hand from my shoulder after that, but he continued to smile at me.

" Now that you are standing next to each other I can see the similarity between you two"Jasper said while he was looking at both of us.

" So what`s going to happen next? " Rosalie asked while she was playing with her hair.

" Well Bella is my daughter and we have to discuss many things I suggest that she should move here with us quickly " Carlisle said and he gave me a look that immediately made me swallow my words which I wanted to say. He was so proud of saying my name that he did say it every time he could.

" That`s a good idea " Edward replied to his adoptive father's plan.

" I would be great if Bella would stay with us " Esme said while she hugged me and I hugged her back. She hugged me gently but with love that I never felt from my own mother.

" I already think of you as my sister so you have to move here. No second option " said Alice tweeting which made everyone laugh.

"Finally the rate will be equal. Four girls and four boys " Rosalie said with a smile.

" I can't wait to see what my new little sister is capable of "Emmett said with a devilish smile.

" I`m happy to see a new member in this family " Jasper replied sincerely with a smile on his face.

" Then Bella will get time till next Saturday to move here " Carlisle said and he was very serious about it. His reply was very clear.

One and a half week and I will be living in a house full of vegetarian vampires. They are still vampires, but I don`t really care. Then I realized that the girls are going to freak out and they will be the less happy of this whole moving thing. And there would be my mother. I don't even know what I am going to say to her.


	4. Past

Past

The next morning when I woke up I was extremely happy. It was very difficult for me to fall asleep after what happened yesterday, but eventually I got a few hours of sleep. I was very happy I found my real father. The fact that he was a vampire didn't make me change my mind about him. He was my father and that was all that mattered. Nothing else.

The school made this day free for us, so I decided to go to work in the café and then to the Cullens, because I promised it to Carlisle. It seemed that they were all happy about us finding each other, but Edward`s kind and promising smile filled me with hope and joy.

When I arrived at the café the others were working with full speed. I quickly changed into my uniform and joined them. When I was finished with my work I helped them out. While I was helping the girls, I saw that they were very interested about yesterday when I was at the Cullen's place.

Elliott made a meeting at noon in the basement. We held all our meeting there. Today's subject was me and my visit. But beside mine was the other thing. What have the girls found in town.

" We are listening Bella " Elliott said while I was gathering my thoughts.

" Well you all know that yesterday I met the Cullens. They greeted me very nicely and they were very happy to meet me " I said but I was interrupted.

" Just the important part please " Andrea said while she was rolling her eyes. She was bored and she didn't hide it at all.

" Please shut up Andrea! Bella tells us how she wants it, and not how you want to hear it " Elliott said with anger in his voice.

" Continue please " Elliott added looking at me.

" They are seven. They all are vampires and they have special abilities too " I informed my team and Elliott. He looked at me with a confused look while the girls were quite shocked as well.

" Very interesting " he murmured while he was rubbing his chin " Did you find out something else? " He asked while I was thinking. Should I tell him and the girls the good news that I found my father? I decided yes. I should tell them. They need to know.

" I found out who my real father is " I answered with a huge smile on my face. " His name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. He is my biological father " I added and everyone got shocked from my announcement.

" Incredible " Elliott moaned. He barely was able to gather himself from the shock.

" The truth is I felt the same way when I found out. Although when I finished reading the letter I started believing it " I said to them. They were starting to come out of the shock.

" What kind of letter? " Renata asked. She finally found her voice and was able to speak.

" A letter appeared in my hands from nowhere. My grams probably wrote it when she lived " I replied to the question. I grabbed my bag and I searched it for the letter. I wanted to show it to the others.

" There wasn't any other information? Such as your powers " Elliott asked with hope but I had to shake my head in response. There were many situations that he couldn't handle. And these situations were because of my abilities.

" Absolutely nothing Elliott " I said while I was looking at the girls. They were leaving the basement going back to work. Wesley needed help because there were more and more customers in the café. I still wanted to talk with Elliott without the girls there.

" We knew already that Roberts isn't your real father but didn't Dr Cullen tell you the whole truth? " He asked while standing next to the table.

" We couldn't talk about this yesterday because it was too much to swallow for one day. So we decided to talk it over as soon as possible " I said to Elliott who found this situation very interesting.

After the talk I went up to the girls. I asked Renata if she could replace me for the rest of the day, because I wanted to leave earlier so I can see the Cullens. I promised them and I was always keeping my promises no matter what. She understood, and helped me out.

I was just heading on the patch when suddenly Edward appeared in front of my car from nowhere. I freaked out and immediately hit the break pedal. The car jumped and then suddenly stopped.

" This was a good one " Edward remarked my work with a giggle and then he got in the car with vampire speed. I wasn't used to this. " I honestly hope I didn't give you the creeps " he added smiling.

" No, no way… " I replied with an ironic voice while I rolled my eyes at him. " How did you know that I was coming? " I asked him now with a serious look. Then I knew the answer. " Alice! " We said it together.

When we arrived to the house the others were waiting for us outside with a huge smile on their faces. We got out of the car and walked to the others. I hugged everybody and I asked Edward that where is Carlisle. He replied with a smile, that he is at work, but he is coming as fast as he can. As I stepped into the living room someone covered my eyes with his hands. I wasn't expecting it but I had a guess that it had to be Alice. She betrayed herself, and that she was hiding something by the way she acted earlier in front of the house.

" Alice! " I said while she giggled but she didn't remove her hands off my eyes. " Please Alice stop it. I don't really like these types of games " I mumbled with hope that she will stop, but it was totally unnecessary. I knew already from Edward that she was unbeatable in such things.

" Calm down Bella. I will remove my hands when we get there. I promise " she explained with excitement in her voice.

I felt the others glance in my back. I also heard the noise of their steps while they followed us. Alice helped me to get up on the staircase. Finally after a few more steps she stopped me and she let go off my eyes so I could see again.

I found myself in front of a beautiful room. The walls were painted in light violet while the furniture was white as snow and the carpet was dark purple. I could admit that I was amazed by seeing the room. It seemed that even the tiniest detail was in its place although the personal things were missing. If those were also in it then it would have been very cozy. But beside these it was fantastic.

" I knew you would like it! " Alice clapped happily with Rosalie. Esme was standing at the wall smiling at me.

" This is my room? " I asked them while entering the room, and they all nodded. Are they kidding me? Is this a dream?

" Come in let's see your wardrobe and your own bathroom! " Alice said while she dragged me to the wardrobe. It was huge just like my whole room. It was full of clothes, bags, shoes and lots of accessories. The bathroom was next to the wardrobe and it was also very nice. The white and violet colors were dominant there too.

" Wow! This is absolutely wonderful! " I said amazed while turning to the girls and the boys. They were all looking at me.

" We are happy that you like it. It was very hard to keep Alice from stealing your stuff and bringing them here. We thought that it might be better if you choose the things you would like to bring here " Esme replied while Alice had put on her angry face. She went next to Esme with her hands folded on front of her. It seemed that she wasn't so happy because they ruined her plan.

" Everything is wonderful. Thank you! It really was a surprise. Even if I don't really like surprises " I admitted while everyone started laughing.

" You better get used to these so called surprises sis ` " Emmett said with his bear laugh. I couldn't do anything else but roll my eyes.

It didn't take too much until my dad arrived home. Everyone went down in the living room and in the next second I heard the front door open. I heard it from my room although I didn't have vampire hearing.

" Hello family, I`m home! " He said with happiness in his voice. I could hear his voice from downstairs. " Where is my little girl? " He asked. " I saw a purple car in front of the house and I knew that had to be hers "

" She is upstairs in her new room " Esme replied.

" Alright then I guess I will go to her. I want like to talk to her so it would be very nice if we weren't interrupted " he said. Later I heard someone approaching that probably was Carlisle. After I heard his footsteps I felt his scent that was unmistakable. I was sitting on the bed looking outside the huge window wall when he knocked on the door.

" Come in " I said to him while I turned in that direction.

" Hi Bella " he greeted me while he closed the door and then with vampire speed he came in front of me to hug me. I let myself hide in his hug. I was very happy that he was here with me.

" How was your day honey? " He asked me when we let go of each other.

" Quite good. I was at the cafe and then I came here as I promised. And how was yours? " I asked him while he took a place on my bed and then I sat next to him.

" It was more bearable compared to other days when the hospital is on its head " he informed me. Although I was clear with the fact that how is it like for a vampire to work in a hospital. " I`m happy that your day was good honey " He added with a smile on his face. Then he asked that certain question even if he knew my answer but he wanted to ask me first, to be sure. " Do you want to discuss about the things you don't really know? " He asked while he studied my face from which he could easily get the answer without me saying it loud.

" Yes I want to know the truth. But only if you want to tell me and you feel like I'm ready to hear it " I replied and he nodded.

" You have the right to know about it sweetheart " he said seriously. " We were married two years with your mother. One night we were getting ready for dinner, when the doorbell rang. The local hunters came to say that there was a vampire nearby. Vampire hunters have existed then too but there only were male vampire hunters. This thing usually went from dad to son like it was in my case. I inherited it from my dad who also was a vampire hunter. Although I had no special powers or abilities but I had weapons, strength and fearlessness as well. That was the night when my life changed. During the fight the vampire somehow got behind me and I realized it too late. It bit me and then left me there. After the fight I went away. Changing into a vampire was the most painful thing that I ever felt in my life. When I changed I decided that I won't kill people and that's why I started to feed on animals. It was enough to take away my thirst that I have felt. Later I found out that your mother was pregnant with you. I wanted to go back and tell your mother that I was alive but your grandma didn't let me do it. He said that it had to remain a secret and because I was dangerous. Now I realized that she was right. I traveled a lot around the world alone but meanwhile I was also learning. Then I met these people who I call my family today. Now with you it's going to be whole " he said his story looking at me and rubbing my hand all that time. It was pleasant because I remained calm and I didn't freak out.

" I understand but how did your necklace get to me? " I asked him while I took the pendant from it in my hand.

" I gave it to your grams when o heard you were born " he replied. He was very proud of the fact that he had a daughter. " I wanted to see you but your grandmother didn't want to but I saw you a few times from a respectable distance. You were wonderful then and know you are an amazing and beautiful young girl " he lauded me while he was smiling. I knew that if he could cry he had cried a river by now. " I'm very happy that your grams gave you the necklace and that you are wearing it. This helped me find you and let's not mention that it looks great on you! " He added still smiling at me. He smoothed my face with his hands.

" Thank you very much! I loved this necklace from the very start. I always felt like it was something special about it and now I know why. It is special because I got it from you " I said and he smiled at me with a love of a father.

" Are you keeping in touch with your mother honey? " My father asked and my mood changed fast from happy to sad.

" From the day I moved over here she isn't calling me at all. She only calls me twice in a month or so. But she visited me once although she didn't stay very much. Only one day " I replied to him with sadness is my voice. I became a little depressed and he observed it very quickly. He reached for my hand and held it in his. This way he wanted to tell me that he is here with me and he will be here for me. It gesture made me feel good.

" I think her new husband is the reason for this " my dad said and I nodded. I saw the paternal concern on Carlisle and a little anger because a mom neglects her daughter for a new man.

" Charlie Roberts didn't look at me like I was her daughter. He was so anxious for me to move far away from him and mom " I said with anger. My eyes turned quickly from brown into purple.

" Calm down honey " dad said and he pulled me to his chest so I could calm down. " We should talk about something else. Let's talk about you instead. Since when are you a vampire hunter? How did you become one and since when do you live here? " He asked me.

" I live here about more than one year. I have become a vampire hunter after I moved here too. Shortly after I arrived " I replied as I remembering back what happened to me that day.

" It was a daring thing from your grams that she blessed you with abilities " dad said while I nodded with agreement.

" It isn't always a bless. Sometimes I feel like it's a curse " I said with a light chuckle. Dad smiled at how I reacted.

" Grams told me that she blessed you with these but I don't really know how strong you are right now. I can't even imagine it " he replied seriously.

" Well it's quite hard to even imagine " I giggled and my dad was smiling again at me. " I have so many abilities now and they are still appearing. The last day I got a blasting ability. I usually use the fire ball or my magic whip. It needs a lot of training for my abilities to grow and to appear. This is also very exhausting just as using my abilities.

" I understand what you are saying. And what about these purple eyes? " He was very curious which only made me feel happy because he cared about me. Meanwhile he didn't hug me so tight but he didn't let go of me totally.

" As I am some sort of hex-vampire hunter and beside this I still have a rare animal DNA which isn't making my situation easier " I explained to my dad who was I little bit shocked of what he just heard from me.

" What kind of rare animal? " He asked back like a scientist who wants to know everything.

" Grey wolf. There are many situations when its specialties appear. If a vampire is nearby I start to growl. My instincts are amplified too. Sometimes it's hard to control it and it gets out of my hands but there are situations when I'm capable to smother the wolf inside of me " I admitted to my dad who understood what I was talking about.

" It sounds very interesting. Don't worry everything will be okay and you will succeed " He tried to encourage me while he put his hands on my shoulder. "I have to admit that your room is beautiful. The girls did a good job " He added while he looked around the room. I was happy about him changing the subject.

" I think you are right. It is very beautiful. It really won my discretion " I replied with a smile while I looked around too. It was my new room which was very unusual for me.

" And when can I expect you to stay here? " Dad asked me with sparkling eyes. He looked just like a little boy who just got his new gift from life. This was although right.

" I didn't really think it through but probably soon " I replied honestly to his question.

" Then I recommend that you should be here with your suitcases this weekend. If not, than I will set Alice on you " he gave me the command so softly that it didn't sound so serious but it looked as he did well in humorous threats too.

" Yes indeed Dr. Cullen. As you command Sir! " I said tempering him and it didn't take too much for him to reply the same way. He started to tickle me where he was able to. I never could endure it without a tantrum. Not even now.

" You are getting this because you tempered your father " he winked at me smiling after he tortured me enough for one day.

Time ran away fast enough so I decided to go home. It was getting very late and tomorrow is still school day. When we got down in the living room I said goodbye to everyone. Before Edward could drive me home they made me promise that I will move in this weekend or they will surely put Alice on me. I saw that she was very happy about the challenge. The car trip back to my house passed with talk. Edward asked me to tell him the story that Carlisle told me because he didn't want to read it out of our father's thoughts. He paid big attention on what I said to him. He looked at me so many times that I was starting to get ashamed because of him.

But I felt something when I was near him. I didn't know exactly what.


	5. Attraction

Attraction

It was Saturday morning, which meant it was time to move to my new home, and to my new family. Yesterday we threw a party with my girls. It was a goodbye party, where the girls showed me, how much they unliked the situation. I was moving in with the Cullens, and this made the girls feel angry and disappointed as well. I was sorry that I could not invite my new family over, but I was very glad, that Elliott and Wesley were there. It was true that my move to my new home was happening in a week, but my dad changed it to this Saturday. He wanted me to be there, so he could keep his eye on me with the others. Like it would be necessary

I wanted to call my mom, but she didn't answer the phone. So I told everything that she needs to know on his answering machine. I told her that I have changed my phone number, because I had received calls by somebody who was unable to stop with the calls. It wasn't the truth, but I had to say something. Something that would be at least believable I also told her that if she wanted to talk, she can call me on my cell phone, because I was about to cancel the other phone number. This was not my idea. Dad gave it to me, and he hoped that mom doesn't visit me at all. Or at least not without announcing it first.

When I woke up, I realized that beside my furniture, everything was missing. There were a few clothes placed on my bed, my cell phone and keys were on the nightstand. But there was a letter too, which wasn't there before.

,, Dear Bella, don't search for your stuff or the thief, because they are all here in your new home.''

Kisses, Alice

When I finished reading the letter, I grabbed the clothes that were on the bed, and I went nervously grumbling to the bathroom to make myself ready. After that I went to the kitchen where I wanted to drink my favorite morning coffee, but there was another letter on my coffee machine.

,, You will drink your coffee here. Edward will be there for you in a minute.''

Alice

When I finished reading I saw Edward`s Volvo stop in front of my house. A second later I was at the door opening it for him so he could come in.

"Good morning Bella! I see you found the letters from Alice." He said teasingly, while he entered the house. I gave him a grimace which made his mood smile even bigger.

"Yeah, you are definitely saying it!" I replied while I lead against the kitchen counter and continued. "I found the letters and I have read them."

"I see that someone woke up a little sulky this morning." He smiled and I could swore that it was the world`s most beautiful smile. From his smile I run out of words and he noticed that.

"What happened, Bella? Did the cat take your tongue? "He started to make fun of me, but then he came next to me.

"No… I was just wandering." I said the first excuse that went through my mind. I started to grasp the counter, while my heart began to beat faster and faster. What was happening to me?

"Bella… " Edward said. I suddenly raised my head, when I heard his voice and I looked at him. I looked him exactly in the eyes where I saw fear, tenderness, love, braveness and a lot of confusion.

I could not tell, how many time passed away like this. We both looked at each other. After a short time Edward`s hand wandered on mine. To his touch I automatically let from gripping the counter. Before I could even react, his phone rang, which was in his pocket. He let go of my hand and reached for his phone to pick it up.

" Edward, where are you and Bella? " The little pixie asked. She sounded very nervous. I heard everything what she said.

"Calm down Alice, we are coming!" He sputtered in one breath.

"I recommend it!" She replied. After ending the call, Edward put his phone back in his pocket, where it was before.

"I think it would be better if we get going." He said while he ran a hand through his hair, which made him look very awesome.

"I agree with you. If we won`t arrive soon, Alice will do something awful." I said with a giggle. Edward started to laugh, because he obviously knew what Alice was capable of. In the next second I had to check my phone. I received a text message from Alice, which said: Very funny. Sorry if I interrupted something, but you guys should be here by now.

I went into total shock when I finished reading the message. I totally forgot that Alice sees everything, before it could happen. Hurray!

"I see that it is very hard to surprise Alice." I said as I rolled my eyes. Edward let out a laugh when he saw my reaction.

"Yes certainly. It's very difficult to surprise Alice, but it isn't impossible. If you are capable of talking with her to switch off her ability, then it turns to be quite simple." He replied and with vampire speed he took my keys from the counter. "Can we go, lady? He asked while he offered his arm. I hesitated first, but then I accepted it.

"Yes Mister, we can go!" I said with a smile.

After we stepped out of the house, I locked the front door. Then I realized that my car was still in the garage. I wanted to go there, after my car, but Edward got in my way.

"Your car is at our house." He explained the fact, why did he stand in my way. He opened his car`s door by the passenger side, so I could get in. Before I got in the car, I looked at my house. Then I took a deep breath and looked at Edward with a smile. He smiled back at me, which gave me strength, and I finally got in his car.

When Edward also got in the car, that was the moment when I really realized, that my life was about to change. From today I won't be living alone, because I will be living in a house full of vegetarian vampires. Edward`s voice bought me back from my thoughts.

"Have the girls put up with the idea, that you are moving out of your own little house, to live with a house full of vegetarian vampires?" Edward asked, and his voice was a little ironical. We were already halfway to the house. How did he know what was I thinking if he can`t read my mind?

"Not really. They are not flattering from happiness. I think they won`t do it at all. They are happy about the fact that I found my real dad, beside that meantime he became a vampire." I informed him, and he gave me a reassuring smile, which made me feel a lot better.

While we were doing the last few miles, we talked about her sister, Alice. She was a real energy bomb all the time. She planned every single detail, and was really careful. She even hid her thoughts from Edward with the help of her favorite music lyrics.

When we entered on the now familiar pat, I was very surprised, because it was decorated with white and purple lanterns. As we reached the house, I saw a poster, which said: Welcome home, Bella! I was totally delighted of everything, but I also thought that it was a little exaggerated.

"Wow!" I didn't know what else I should say at that moment. I was still amazed by what they did to surprise me.

"I should take this as you like it?" Edward asked with a giggle while he stopped the car. In the next moment everyone was in front of the house and waiting for us to join them.

"I like it. Who wouldn't like it? "I replied with a smile and then Edward got out of the car. He then got around the car with vampire speed and opened the door for me so I can get out too. He helped me out which was kind of odd, because I wasn't used to these things. Although it was very kind of him and this made him more handsome, than he already was in my eyes.

"Welcome Bella!" Everyone shouted and they were all very happy. I felt two cold hands on my shoulder, which was obviously Edward`s. He was trying to guide me to the terrace, where the others were. I didn't need his help to go there, because I was capable of walking.

"I think I can find my way up there, one my own." I looked at Edward with a growl. He winked at me by response, which immediately erased my sulky face.

As we joined the others, everyone hugged me and greeted me. Before we went inside, dad approached me and handed me a well known bunch of keys, which was mine, and I didn't know how he got them, but I had a hint that Edward`s hands were in it. Beside my well known keys, was a new one, which was different. I knew, that this hey indicated my new place from now on. The key had the Cullen crest on it.

"I thought there would be room for one more key on it." Dad said smiling, after I verified my new key.

"Yes, well thought dad. Thanks!" I replied and hugged him again, which he quickly returned.

"You're welcome honey. From now on, this is officially your home too."He whispered in my ear, but I knew very well, that the others heard it too.

After all the hugging, we all entered the house. The family insisted me to have breakfast and then to go in my new room, where I was already the other day, but I didn't wanted to contradict with them the first day. So I eat my breakfast and then I went up in my new room for a while. I looked around, and I saw, that everything that was missing from my house was here. I had to admit. Alice did a really good job.

I was laying on my bed, fiddled with my phone, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, then I saw Edward`s face and I sat up on my bed.

"I bought you a delicious cup of coffee." He said while he waited for my reaction.

"Perfect! I just wanted one. Thanks Alice! "I shouted, because I knew that she saw that I wanted to drink one soon.

"You're welcome!" She shouted back with a giggle.

After closing the door, Edward came to the bed and sat next to me handing me my cup of coffee.

"Thanks for bringing up my coffee." I said to him, because he spared me a walk down to the kitchen.

"You're really welcome. Your room is beautiful." He said, while he looked around my room.

"Thanks, I think the same. It is very beautiful and cozy" I replied while I was drinking from my coffee.

"It's very weird that you are here. I mean that you are here with us." Edward said while he was looking at me, and I saw that he was a little disturbed.

"I know what you mean. I somehow feel the same. Don`t worry because we will get used to it and you won't even notice me soon."I answered with a smile while I put my cup on the nightstand which was next to the bed. Finally I turned to Edward who was smiling at what I just said.

"What is it?" I asked him with a confused look.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked grinning.

"No. Should I?" I replied still confused. I didn't know why he asked this from me.

"No, but your eyes are still purple." He answered and in the next second he grabbed me and I was on his back, then jumping out the open window. He climbed on the highest tree with me, from where the view was fascinating and breathtaking as well.

"So, still not afraid?" He questioned smiling. He thought that he could scare me with this. Well let's be honest it didn't work.

"Sorry Edward, but not!" I said seriously but then I let out a laugh when I saw his face. He was a little sulky.

"Well then hold on tight you little wolf-monkey! " He gave me the order and folding, which I sort of liked but in the next second he flew from a tree on another. I was totally amazed when he jumped off and after a quick fall we landed with grace and a little thump.

"Well done!" I praised him along with a smile. This was the very first time that I experienced this way what's a vampire really capable of.

"Thank you!" He bowed after he let me go so I could get off his back.

"How far are we from the Cullen house?" I asked him because it seemed that we were deep enough in the forest.

"Well we are 450 or 500 meters away, why?" He asked and that's when I got a good idea.

"What about a race. From here, till` the house. Are you in?" I suggested the idea of racing to him which he liked.

"Maybe you are fast, but faster than me doesn't exist." He replied proudly. One of his abilities was the mind reading thing and the other was the speed. I rolled my eyes on his answer.

"Okay then, show me what you got. Go for it!" I said while we got ready for running. I stood next to him in the ready position while he did the same.

"Ready, steady, go!" He shouted, and at the last word we started to run as fast as we could.

It didn't take too much for Edward to pass me and he then disappeared. When I almost realized he got me on his back again, and he ran with me towards the house. When this happened I felt that strange thing again, like I was electrified. I think he felt it too because he looked at me for a moment.

When we reached the house, he put me down and acted like a happy child.

"I won, I won!" He was cheering and then laughing which made me laugh as well, because his behavior was very funny. He acted just like a little kid.

"Of course you won, if you pick up the human after a few meters!" I said a little sullenly with my hands folded. With this I wanted to indicate that it wasn't nice of him.

"Sorry but I didn't wanted to leave you behind." He tried to apologize, smiling which made me soften a bit.

"Of course, of course." I said, then I saw my dad coming out of the house, smiling.

"I see Edward showed you how fast he is." My dad said and then he patted his adopted boy`s shoulder.

"Yes he did, but he didn't succeed in scaring me" I replied with a giggle, then I looked at Edward who was looking at me like a dumb. This made me and my dad laugh.

"We hope that you will be able to do so and surprise him, because you are the only one who is protected from his ability." He replied encouraging me, but I responded with a yawn.

"I suggest we go inside, it's getting dark and late. Not to mention that somebody got tired after a long day like this." dad said while he put his arms around me and then we went inside.

When we got in the house, they sent me to the kitchen, where I had my dinner. After I finished I went in the living room, where everybody was. They all were watching a film.

"I think I will go and rest" I said, but Emmett almost chased away the sleepiness from my eyes with his words.

"What happened little girl? Did Edward take all your energy the first day? He asked with a grin on his face but in the next minute Rosalie slapped him with a fashion magazine which was in her hand. We all laughed at that one, beside Emmett who was rubbing the place where the magazine reached him.

"You will pay for this one Emmett Cullen! " I pointed threatening him, while he smiled.

"I`m in. What about tomorrow and a little ability show?" Asked the bearlike Emmett, who was in a good fight such as I.

"Challenge accepted! Good night everyone!" I replied going up the stairs towards my room.

"Good night!" They said in chorus. As I was going up I saw that Edward was looking at every step of mine until I disappeared at the top of the staircase.

After I entered the room I decided, that I will take a hot bath and then I will go to bed. The hot bath really felt good. When I was lying in my bed I was thinking about that feeling that I am feeling when we touch with Edward or when he is near me. Then I realized that I am probably attracted to him. And there is no doubt that he feels the same. This was the only answer to those electrical and tingling feelings that I feel when we touch. These were the thoughts that were running through my mind, when all of a sudden I fell asleep. I felt that someone with cold hands wrapped me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
